A conventional air conditioner is composed as shown in FIG. 32 to FIG. 36 as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 9-166353. FIG. 32 is a perspective view of installation of an air conditioner in a room, and FIG. 33 is a plan view seen from the lower direction of FIG. 32. FIG. 34 is a sectional view along line 301-301 in FIG. 33, and FIG. 35 is an essential sectional view as seen from the lower direction of FIG. 34. FIG. 36 is a plane temperature distribution profile in air heating operation when the air conditioner main body is installed at a corner of a room.
An air conditioner main body 1 is installed closely to a corner of a ceiling 302 of a room and walls 303, 304 in two directions, and has a sector shape of a quarter arc, having a suction port at the lower side, and an air diffuser 2 in the arc part. While a cross flow fan 3 is rotated by a drive unit 4, air is sucked in from a front grille 5 having a suction port in the lower part, and heat is exchanged through a heat exchanger 7 provided above a water pan 6, and air flows into the arc-shaped air diffuser 2 composed of a stabilizer 8 and a rear guider 9. Thus, air blow action is achieved. Inside the air conditioner main body 1, an internal connection piping 11 is installed, and a wind direction changer 12 is attached to the air diffuser 2. Since the air diffuser 2 is arc-shaped, the distance is different at both ends of the cross flow fan 3 and air diffuser 2.
Such conventional air conditioner, however, has the following problems.
Since the air diffuser 2 is shaped to have a quarter arc, at both ends of the air diffuser 2, the length of the stabilizer 8 and rear guider 9 for composing the air diffuser 2 is extremely short, and the distance between the cross flow fan 3 and air diffuser 2 is close, and noise is likely to occur.
In FIG. 34, moreover, in the case the stabilizer 8 and rear guider 9 are inclined downward, as approaching from the center of the arc shape toward the both ends, the air diffuser 2 is scraped off upward. Accordingly, the appearance is impaired, and the comfort of air heating is worsened.
Besides, the water pan 6 is located at a position of clogging the suction port 5 near the cross flow fan 3, and the water pan 6 works as resistance to air blow, and therefore at high load, an unusual buzzing sound is likely to occur due to rotation of the cross flow fan 3.
Moreover, the air conditioner main body 1 is installed closely at the corner of the room ceiling 302 and walls 303, 304, the suction port is installed at the lower side, and the air diffuser 2 is installed at the front side. Accordingly, the suction region is limited, and the wall Coanda effect (the effect of the wind flowing along the wall) takes place. As a result, the blown air is pulled in the lower direction, and the wind is not directed in the horizontal direction when cooling the air. Furthermore, due to short circuit, the air conditioning capability is lowered. It is more likely to condense dew. When heating, the hot air reaches only near the air conditioner main body, and the temperature distribution in the room is not uniform, and the comfort is spoiled. When the air conditioner main body 1 is placed at a corner of a room, the temperature distribution in heating operation is shown in FIG. 36.
The invention is therefore intended to improve the noise performance, comfort and appearance, and further enhance the comfort by decreasing the temperature difference in the room, and prevent occurrence of unusual sound.